La Tennyo perdida
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Las Tennyo son mujeres hermosas que llegaron a la tierra por mera curiosidad, se enamoraron de los bosques, la fauna, flora y la belleza de éste mundo... pero cometieron el grave error de enamorarse de los hombres. En el caso de Sapphire, que sin ser Tennyo cometió un gran error... amar una./ Participante de "Otoño para salir de viaje", del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak.
1. Acto 01

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon Special no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka.

 **Advertencias:** No shipping, temas fuertes.

 **Notas iniciales de capítulo:** ¡Hola a todos! Aprovechando que tengo poco tiempo y que me he metido (de tonta) en un reto nuevo considerando las presiones escolares que tengo... ¡Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic! Éste, como el de _Cuando Celebi no está,_ está hecho de afán, aunque prometo que el final no será tan terrible como ese XD  
Aunque sí que no habrá notas iniciales ni finales de capítulo, pero actualizaré de recorrido (pueden dos caps por día si todo sale bien. En fin, ¡les dejo leer!

Este fic es una participación del reto de este mes "Otoño para salir de viaje", del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak, link en mi perfil.

* * *

 **La tennyo perdida** **  
 **Acto 01****

 **—*—*—*—*—**

En el fondo de un bosque, a las faldas del monte del Este, se escuchaba el fuerte llanto de un bebé, que perturbaba la pacífica noche de invierno; lo habían abandonado, o quizá no, el olor de la sangre y la muerte era claro para los yōkai[1] que habitaban en el área.

—Primero una nevada y luego un bebé —se quejó un zorro de pelaje azabache y brillantes ojos dorados, sentado en el techo de su pequeño santuario—. ¿Por qué los humanos siempre vienen a este bosque a morir?

—No lo sé, pero sería más agradable si dejarás de quejarte —le dijo un chico pelirrojo de ropas ligeras, orejas peludas en su cabeza y cola desde un árbol. —Estoy cansado así que dormiré un poco.

—¿Cómo se supone que podrás dormir con este condenado frío y los chillidos de ese cachorro humano? —Le preguntó el zorro enarcando una ceja retándolo a contestar, pero él le ignoró— Hey, podríamos al menos ser capaces de callar a ese mocoso, ¿no?

—Claro, ve a darle un biberón —contestó el chico restándole importancia, no muy interesado en seguir hablando con su compañero.

—Hablo de lanzarlo a un río —aclaró sabiendo que el ōkami[2] había sido sarcástico—. Aún con este frío no se ha muerto aún y ha estado llorando por una hora sin que ningún animal salvaje se lo haya comido aún, ¿por qué no…?

—Porque no somos asesinos —contestó el pelirrojo sentándose mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza mirándolo con sus brillantes ojos plateados serio y cansado, como si esa conversación la hubiesen tenido más de una vez—. Sabes las reglas del dios de la montaña, nada de…

—Nada de matar humanos, lo sé —el zorro rodó los ojos— ¡pero si de todas formas mueren!

—Por cosas de la naturaleza, nosotros no interferimos, así que no vayas diciendo cosas tan imprudentes como si nada, Gold.

Sin decir nada más, el chico se paró en la rama en la que estuvo recostado y saltó perdiendo de entre las demás ramas del árbol, posiblemente para poder dormir tranquilo sin que el zorro negro lo molestara.

Gold bufó. Desde que el dios de la montaña decidió entrar en paz con los humanos todo en ese condenado monte eran reglas; claro que no le molestaba la tranquilidad del todo, pero también añoraba aquella libertad de hacer cuanto le viniera en gana, los humanos le temieron y respetaron en su época y ahora… seguramente hablaban de él como una bestia mitológica o parte de una absurda leyenda.

Los gritos del bebé seguían resonando y su amigo parecía ya haber caído dormido. Sonrió de forma ladina, al menos podría ver como el cachorro de humano moría de hambre o de frío.

No le tomó demasiado tiempo llegar hasta donde éste estaba, apestaba a sangre y los prominentes gritos de éste delataban su paradero. En un pequeño claro encerrado entre pinos que empezaban a perder sus hojas, en una canasta manchada de sangre estaba la pequeña criatura que estaba roja de tanto chillar.

El zorro, fue rodeado por humo para mostrar a un joven muchacho de cabello desordenado azabache del que resaltaban unas orejas negras de zorro, afilados ojos dorados y un yukata[3] rojo con bufanda negra.

Se acercó hasta el bebé con las manos escondidas en sus mangas, enarcó una ceja, no parecía tener frío y aparentemente estaba en perfectas condiciones, entonces… ¿de quién era la sangre?

—¿Quién… —se escuchó una moribunda voz no muy lejos, Gold movió una de sus orejas, dándose vuelta y viendo, semienterrada en la nieve a una mujer moribunda— anda ahí?

—Por el dios de la montaña… —susurró Gold al darse cuenta que a la mujer la atravesaba una espada de costado a costado.

Si bien era un kitsune[4] molesto y algo desinteresado por la vida humana, no era alguien sádico y cruel (o por lo menos había dejado de serlo en el último siglo), Gold se acercó hasta ella preguntándose cómo seguía viva.

—Usted… ¿es… u-un mensajero celestial? —Preguntó la mujer entre jadeos. Gold iba a negar, pero ella sonrió suavemente callándolo, como si estuviese aliviada; era hermosa, eso sí, tenía cabello azabache y ojos de extraño azul, quizá, lo único que le desfavorecía era la palidez que la marcaba ya como un cadáver—. Por favor… salve a mi niña… lleve a mi pequeña Haruka… con… con su amo —tosió algo de sangre, estaba llorando e hiperventilándose, aun así, seguía hablando—. Se lo ruego… por favor…

—Mujer —dijo Gold frunciendo un poco el ceño—, soy un yōkai, ¿confiaría su cría a una bestia?

Ella le miró suplicante, dando a entender que estaba contra la espada y la pared. —Por favor…

La voz quebrada de la mujer se apagó, al igual que su vida. Gold suspiró negando con la cabeza, los humanos morían tan fácilmente…

Se levantó y se acercó hasta el bebé en la canasta, seguía llorando, como si se hubiese enterado de la muerte de su madre. ¿Llevarla hasta el dios de la montaña? Eso era algo riesgoso, no era un mensajero celestial y el dios no lo iba a tener en buenos términos después de haberse dejado ver de una humana, aunque ésta hubiese muerto.

Además, ¿qué clase de vida se le podía ofrecer a un cachorro de humano estando entre yōkais? Muchos intentarían comérsela en los primeros días, o bien intentarían jugar con ella y terminarían rompiéndola. ¿Y cómo se supone que iba a cuidarla cuando creciera? ¿Y dónde viviría? ¿Qué comería? ¿Cómo sobreviviría?

—Para ti sería más sencillo morir aquí mismo, _Haruka-chan_ —dijo con burla su nombre antes de pasarse la mano por el cabello algo contrariado. Tantos años de tranquilidad lo habían vuelto algo débil y más después de ver a aquella humana ensangrentada. Gold siempre tuvo cierta debilidad por las mujeres. —Bien, te llevaré con Mori-kami-sama pero sólo porque podrías llegar a ser tan bella como tu difunta madre.

Tomó la canasta en manos y se fue hasta la cima del monte saltando de rama en rama.

Esa fue la noche en la que un humano entró en contacto directo por primera vez con el dios de la montaña.

.-

Ocho inviernos habían pasado desde entonces, con el tiempo, aprendieron que vivir con un humano podía ser tedioso, pero no imposible; la pequeña Haruka creció con cariño, teniendo como protector a Mori-kami-sama y a Gold como su guardián, quien debía cuidar que nadie intentase o lastimarla o comérsela (y sépase que era complicado considerando el horroroso olor que desprendió en sus primero tres años de vida). Con el paso de cada año, todos aprendieron a tratar de una forma diferente a la cachorra de humano, construyeron una casa para resguardarla de las lluvias y nevadas, la vistieron con ropa digna de una pequeña princesa y la educaron como una chica de bien.

Irónicas acciones viniendo de parte de yōkais crueles y desalmados que en sus tiempos gozaron de ver ríos de sangre humana, pero considerando que existían ciertas excepciones, no fue complicado darle una grata vida a la niña, normal, entre lo que cabía, siendo cuidada por una kitsune enviada por la diosa Inari[5] que le trataba como si fuese su propia cría.

Haruka fue feliz, todo lo feliz que podía ser una niña de ocho años, había adquirido una personalidad agradable, era amable tímida, suave, dulce, generosa y demás, sinceramente, si los demonios del monte no la hubiesen empezado a apreciar, Mori-kami-sama no la protegiera y no tuviera a un kitsune de alto rango como Gold cuidándola, habría muerto. Era demasiado bondadosa como para siquiera sobrevivir en el mundo de los humanos.

Definitivamente era algo que debía ser corregido a toda costa, ocho años de su vida estaban siendo gastados entre flores y risas alegres, ignorante de la malicia que se hallaba fuera del monte (e incluso dentro de éste)… eso era lo que pensaba Gold.

El mismo que en la octava nevada de la pequeña niña de ojos azules y cabellos castaños hubiese dado lo que fuera por mantener su ignorancia e inocencia.

Algo que la kitsune de Inari jamás le enseñó a Haruka fue la malicia del mundo, y entre eso, tampoco le explicó la crueldad con la que funcionaba la _ley del más fuerte_. Donde te aplastaban cuando te mostrabas inferior.

Por eso, Haruka jamás esperó una reacción violenta de aquellos niños humanos que profanaron el bosque, jamás se le cruzó por su infantil cabeza que un par de chiquillos como ella aborrecieran a los demonios y menos que la usarían en un cruel juego de _caza de yōkais_.

—¡Ja! ¡Pero si no son nada peligrosos! —Se burlaba uno de los niños con sonrisa torcida y maligna, de ojos rojos y cabello azabache, que sostenía una roca en su mano. —¡Hermano se equivocaba!

Le lanzó la roca a la niña que trataba de huir, pero que cayó a la nieve de nuevo, su kimono azul estaba manchado de su propia sangre y sus ojos estaban inundados de terror, jamás había sido tratada con tal brusquedad por absolutamente nadie.

—Oye Ruby —dijo su compañero acercándose a Haruka, quien estaba bocabajo, ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos y la nieve, la tomó por el cabello y ésta gimió de dolor, mientras se veía obligada a encarar a sus agresores—, tiene unos ojos extraños, como los tuyos, ¿no podría valer algo?

El niño que antes había lanzado la roca se puso la mano en la mejilla meditabundo. —Quizá podría valer en algún circo o en alguna plaza del placer[6], no es fea tampoco.

—Pero Ruby… —un niño idéntico al azabache, solo que en lugar de ojos rubíes unos castaños comunes se acercó tímidamente a ellos, estaba apartado de toda esa matanza, temeroso por las crueles acciones de su hermano mayor y el amigo de éste— ¿seguro que es un yōkai? Yo… yo la veo como una niña normal…

—No seas tonto Yūki —chasqueó la lengua el chico de ojos rojos mientras tomaba un palo del suelo y se acercaba a la pequeña, con el palo la tomó del mentón y la obligó a mover su rostro, aún con el cabello agarrado por su compañero— mírala, sus ojos son azules, está vestida con un kimono muy fino y… —le movió bruscamente los labios con la rama, mostrando sus dientes— unos colmillos afilados, obvio es una yōkai, quizá una Yuki-onna[7]… es muy bonita —dijo fijándose más en el rostro espantado de la niña. —Valdrá mucho y si la matan, pues seremos los primeros en cazar una Yuki-onna, ¿no? Será un honor para nuestras familias.

Cada vez la conversación de esos niños la aterraba más y más, no les bastó con perseguirla como un conejo por todo el bosque, golpearla y humillarla sino que también planeaban cosas horribles como venderla o matarla como si fuese un simple objeto.

Si antes estuvo llorando y no la escucharon, esta vez le prestaron atención mientras gimoteaba impotente.

—Por… por favor… no… no les he hecho nada… —tragó— … por favor… paren… paren… Gold… Crystal…

Yūki la miró sorprendido y realmente preocupado, mas Ruby y su otro amigo que la agarraba del cabello fruncieron el ceño, les parecía un descaro de parte de un demonio pedir piedad, cuando asesinaban a sangre fría a tantas personas de aldeas día a día.

—Odiosa yōkai —gruñó el niño que la tenía agarrada del cabello, mirando a Ruby que se preparaba para agarrar el palo y golpearla con él.

Ella cerró los ojos, esperando un impacto que no llegó, puesto que Yūki, el niño que se había mantenido al margen de todo, saltó encima de su gemelo impidiéndolo lastimarla. —¡Por favor, hermano! —Gritó agarrándolo del brazo con el que sostenía el palo— ¡Fue suficiente! ¡No estás siendo mejor que ellos!

Ruby se detuvo inmediatamente al escuchar a su hermano menor (por minutos) que se detuviera, quizá, sí había ido demasiado lejos con la Yuki-onna, suspiró bajando el garrote y miró a su amigo.

—Vámonos ya.

—¡No, por favor! —Pidió Haruka de nuevo, al sentir que la obligaban a acompañarlos, pero ellos la ignoraron; buscó suplicante la mirada del niño que la había ayudado hace un momento, pero éste se encontraba adelante, lejos de su campo de visión siendo empujado por el niño del palo. Ahora, dejando el temor a sus agresores, se centró en el increíble miedo que le daba salir del monte que era su hogar— ¡Basta, no! ¡Gooold! —Llamó a su guardián como último recurso— ¡GOOOOLD!

—¡Ya cállate! —Le ordenó el niño que la tenía agarrada del cabello, preparado para callarla de una patada, pero no se esperó el brusco movimiento de la apresada.

En un momento de desespero, Haruka sacó toda la fuerza que tenía y le enterró un codo en el estómago al chico que le tenía agarrada del cabello, mandándolo al suelo. Inmediatamente, se lanzó a correr, tropezándose un poco al levantarse, sin embargo, siguió, incluso cuando escuchó a los niños detrás de ella; pero estaba débil y no estaba acostumbrada a esforzarse tanto físicamente.

Una vez se internaron a la parte del bosque donde los árboles se hacían más abundantes, Haruka cayó rendida a las raíces de un ejemplar que se había quedado sin hojas por la nevada. Solo estaba ella, la nieve y el frío tronco del árbol en el que recostó su peso. El par de niños malvados no tardaron en hallarla, ella ya estaba demasiado cansada como para seguir luchando y ellos lucían tan dinámicos…

Para su fortuna, una sombra cayó desde el cielo, aterrizando entre los niños y ella. Haruka abrió los ojos sorprendida, y esta vez lloró de alivio.

—Gold…

El kitsune estaba frente a ella, dándole la espalda, procurando no mostrar su rostro a la niña, porque si lo hacía, posiblemente la asustaría, como lo estaba haciendo con los niños que hace unos momentos estaban llenos de valor. Gold los observaba con un odio y repulsión que jamás había sido expresada por sus dorados ojos, la ira lo carcomía y se empezó a reflejar en las llamas de zorro que aparecieron en sus manos.

Los mataría, los iba a matar… si tan solo Mori-kami-sama no estuviese viéndolo.

—Lárguense —les ordenó, los niños se quedaron estáticos, ese sí era un yōkai tenebroso—. ¿Qué no me oyeron? Váyanse de mi bosque **AHORA.**

No bastó más, ambos salieron corriendo dejando a Haruka con Gold, que al verla se lamentó haber  
llegado tan tarde. Aunque no era su culpa, él perfectamente le había ordenado que no fuera a los  
límites del monte, pues su presencia se perdía con los demás humanos que vivían cerca a los inicios del bosque, pero en ese momento no pudo reclamarle nada, porque cuando iba a hacerlo, la vio moribunda y jadeante, llena de su propia sangre y su rostro manchado de suciedad y lágrimas. Temblaba y no sólo por el frío.

Con esos años, había llegado a querer a Haruka, a su manera, pero la quería, y verla así… rompió un pequeño pedazo de su corazón. Se arrodilló hasta su altura, mirándola preocupado.

Ella lo estaba observando fijamente, aun llorando sin hipear, entonces, abrazó fuertemente a su guardián, buscando confortarse en los brazos de éste, que le correspondió, cosa que no hacía muy frecuentemente.

—Lamento haber llegado tarde —se disculpó el azabache aun sabiendo que no era su culpa—. Lo siento… yo de verdad… no quería que aprendieras así.

No quería que aprendiera de la maldad del mundo experimentándola, pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse, el daño estaba hecho.

Haruka sólo se aferró con más fuerza al kitsune, escondiendo su cabecita en el pecho de éste. —Los odio… —susurró llorando de nuevo— odio a los humanos, son malos, malos, malos… son horribles.

Gold suspiró, agarró suavemente a la niña de las piernas y la cargó, con ella aun abrazándolo. —Yo también los aborrezco —admitió— pero no debemos hacerles daño, sino, seríamos iguales a ellos.

Haruka no respondió, no negó no asintió, Gold lo sintió normal, después de la combinación de experiencias vividas tan recientemente. Dio un salto y aterrizó en la rama de un árbol, y continuó saltando hasta llegar a la pequeña casa de la infanta.

* * *

[ _1] **Yōkai,** apariciones, espíritus, demonios, o monstruos, son una clase de criaturas en la cultura japonesa que van desde el malévolo oni al travieso kitsune o la mujer pálida Yuki-onna. Algunos tienen partes animales y/o partes humanas._

 _[2] **Ōkami,** lo que en nuestra cultura puede ser conocido como un hombre lobo o licántropo._

 _[3] **Y** **ukata,** es un kimono hecho de algodón. Es mucho más ligero porque no tiene la capa que cubre normalmente al kimono._

 _[4] **Kitsune,** espíritu del bosque con forma de zorro, cuya función clásica es la de proteger bosques y aldeas. Según la mitología japonesa, el zorro es un ser inteligente que posee habilidades mágicas, las cuales ve incrementadas con la edad y la adquisición de conocimientos._

 _[5] **Inari,** es la deidad japonesa de la fertilidad, el arroz, la agricultura, los zorros, la industria y el éxito en general. Los zorros de Inari, o kitsune, son de un blanco puro y actúan como sus mensajeros._

 _[6] **Plazas del placer,** lugares donde se prostituían Geishas._

 _[7] **Yuki-onna,** la mujer de la nieve, es un espíritu o yōkai encontrado en el folclore japonés. Algunos relatos cuentan que se les aparece a los viajeros que se encuentran atrapados en tempestades de nieve y utiliza su respiración helada para matarlos, otras historias dicen que extravía a las personas haciendo que mueran por hipotermia._


	2. Acto 02

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon Special no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka.

 **Advertencias:** No shipping, temas fuertes.

 **Notas iniciales de capítulo:** Este fic es una participación del reto de este mes "Otoño para salir de viaje", del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak, link en mi perfil.

* * *

 **La Tennyo Perdida  
** **Acto 02  
** **—*—*—*—*—**

Los gritos de Crystal en cuanto vio a Haruka no se hicieron esperar, le hizo mil preguntas a Gold, todas las eludió sin decir demasiado. Si bien ninguno de los dos se llevaban bien, la primer noche en la que Haruka sufrió de fiebre por las heridas y el frío, casi de mataron. Aquello fue similar a una discusión matrimonial, Crystal no paraba de pedirle a Gold explicaciones y de sermonearle por haber descuidado a la niña, él por su parte se defendía lo mejor que podía.

—¡No podía esperar menos de un _renegado_! —Exclamó la kitsune de Inari— ¡Sólo tenías que hacer una cosa Gold! ¡Una cosa!

—¡Sí! ¡Me equivoqué! ¡¿Y?!

La chica de cabello azul lanzó un bufido y se masajeó el puente de la nariz, debía tranquilizarse, Gold estaba alterado y si ella le gritaba más los resultados serían catastróficos, una pelea de kitsunes era más que un pequeño agarrón de zorros.

—Debes entender la gravedad del asunto, Haruka…

—¡Está mal! ¡Lo sé! —Gold de despeinó, desesperado, para sorpresa de Crystal— ¿Crees que no sé que fue mi culpa? ¡Demonios! ¡Si está manchada de sangre y ni siquiera pude vengarla!

Al fin, Crystal consiguió tranquilizarse un poco, al escuchar la desesperación del chico comprendió que no era la única que estaba preocupada por la niña, que no era la única que sufría. Él jamás había estado de acuerdo con las reglas de Mori-kami-sama y aun así, decidió respetar aquella ley solamente porque una matanza frente a los inocentes ojos de la niña habría sido demasiado.

Suspiró y dijo la primera cosa en la que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo. —La llevaremos con Mori-kami-sama.

.-

Haruka era una criatura muy afortunada, entre yōkais como humanos, siendo ella la única a la que se le permitía visitar al dios de la montaña (Mori-kami-sama para muchos, _abuelo_ para Haruka) cuando le placiese. Aquella humana era la _favorita_ del dios, que por alguna extraña razón, le quiso en cuanto la conoció.

Las visitas generalmente eran mensuales, siempre la niña visitaba a su querido abuelo el primer día de cada mes, en lo más alto del monte, donde siempre nevaba y la vista era más hermosa. Los viajes, a paso normal, eran de dos días y era acompañada por Gold y Crystal, quienes discutían en cuanto la niña se despistaba por alguna mariposa o un bello campo de flores.

Sin embargo, ese día era totalmente distinto. No sólo estaban a mitad de mes de diciembre, sino que Gold cargaba a Haruka en su espalda mientras corría a gran velocidad siendo seguido por la tutora de ésta. Para el anochecer estaban siendo atendidos por los familiares[1] del dios.

—Su llegada ha sido demasiado repentina y Haruka-sama está herida, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió? —Preguntó el primer familiar del dios, una Inugami[2] rubia de ojos esmeralda mientras les servía el té de bienvenida.

—La atacaron unos niños humanos—explicó Crystal antes de que Gold hablase, recibiendo una taza y bebiendo el líquido con elegancia—, ella se hallaba en los límites.

—Oh, vaya —dijo la familiar preocupada—. ¿Y fueron graves sus heridas?

—Las peores fueron las que le causaron en su mente —dijo Gold mirando a otro lado incómodo—. La rompieron.

.-

Gold no había exagerado con sus palabras, una parte de Haruka había muerto en ese día.

Mori-kami-sama acariciaba el cabello de la pequeña niña que descansaba en su regazo, con la mirada perdida y la tristeza rodeándola por completo. Aunque ya estaba curada gracias a los tratamientos de la Inugami familiar del dios.

—¿Qué es lo que te inquieta tanto, Haruka? —Le preguntó con voz amable. Ella apretó un puño, arrugando la túnica de su abuelo— No debes apurarte por evitarme la preocupación.

—Gold y Crys se pelearon por mi culpa —dijo ella en un susurro—, porque estaban preocupados por mí.

—Gold y Crys discuten siempre —apuntó con algo de gracia, mirándola con ternura—. ¿Qué te agobia?

Desde que tenía memoria, el abuelo siempre pudo ver a través de ella, siempre sabía hacerle hablar con solo una pregunta, a la cual siempre respondía con sinceridad, porque por alguna razón, la idea de mentirle o de decepcionar al hombre la alteraba en sobremanera; y al mismo tiempo la presencia de éste la tranquilizaba totalmente.

—Lo odio —admitió la castaña al borde del llanto—, odio haber sido tan… débil… sólo le estoy causando problemas a Gold… siempre Gold me cuida y yo… odio depender siempre y odio a esos niños por ser tan fuertes.

Odio. Ese era un sentimiento que Mori-kami-sama siempre deseó evitarle a la pequeña que luchaba por no llorar más, pero al final, había sido inevitable, obviamente.

La tomó por los hombros, levantándola con delicadeza para que pudiese verlo a los ojos, ella no desvió la mirada.

—No debes odiar a nadie, Haruka —le dijo en un suave sermón—. Y tampoco debes estancarte en un sentimiento como ese sin hacer nada al respecto —se acercó un poco a ella—. Si eres débil, vuélvete fuerte, más fuerte que esos niños que te hirieron y sé diferente, demuestra que la fuerza tiene más caminos que la dominación o violencia.

La castaña asintió lentamente, con una determinación nueva. Esa fue la primera muerte de la niña.

.-

Los humanos eran frágiles, eso era sabido por todos los seres sobrenaturales, por esa razón, no debían involucrarse con ellos, además de ser débiles, su vida era terriblemente corta, si lograban sobrevivir a todas las amenazas que atentaban contra sus vidas, finalmente morirían a manos del tiempo.

Era doloroso, terriblemente doloroso porque si bien había humanos crueles y malignos, estaban también los bondadosos y que eran tan fáciles de querer…

Silver de verdad que no entendía cómo es que Gold, siendo habiendo vivido tanto (pero siendo igual de idiota) no entendió eso, trayendo una niña humana a vivir con ellos, que se habían confinado en las profundidades del bosque para evitar precisamente la compañía de los humanos. Ahora, no sólo él estaba sufriendo, sino que había puesto en la cuerda roja a todos los yōkais que le tenían aprecio a aquella mocosa…

—Espero que Haru-chan esté bien —decía un fantasma.

—Mori-kami-sama no la dejaría morir jamás, así que no se preocupen —afirmó una Yuki-onna, no muy convencida de sus propias palabras.

—Ojalá Gold y Crys lleguen a tiempo.

Todos estaba reunidos en una fogata, preocupados todos por la niña que les traía flores a todos y les saludaba cada día con una amplia sonrisa. Todos querían a Haruka, la habían aprendido a querer con los años, a pesar de que la mayoría intentó devorarla cuando cumplió cuatro años.

Silver bufó caminando lejos de la fogata donde los yōkais estaban reunidos. —Ilusos.

* * *

[ _1] **Familiar,** o mensajero celestial. Son los fieles protectores y sirvientes de las divinidades y seres poderosos._

 _[2] **Inugami,** es una forma de utilizar un Espíritu Animal, comúnmente originado de un perro, comúnmente para llevar a cabo una venganza o actuando como familiares._


	3. Acto 03

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon Special no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka.

 **Advertencias:** No shipping, temas fuertes.

 **Notas iniciales de capítulo:** Este fic es una participación del reto de este mes "Otoño para salir de viaje", del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak, link en mi perfil.

* * *

 **La Tennyo Perdida** **  
 **Acto 03**  
 **—*—*—*—*—****

Los llantos suaves de alguien resonaban por una considerada parte del bosque, donde en mitad de un claro, una pequeña niña lloraba triste, arrodillada en la fría nieve de aquel invierno, impotente y sin molestarse en mirar a su alrededor, tenía cubierto su rostro con sus manos. Claramente fue escuchada por todos los yōkais del área, aunque su llorar era suave y moderado, el olor del agua salada y sus pequeños gemidos eran totalmente reconocibles. Pero ningún yōkai tenía permitido acercarse a un extranjero.

—¿Por qué lloras?

Afortunadamente, no todos los que habitaban el monte eran yōkais.

La pequeña princesa de cabello oscuro y piel pálida observó a la persona que le hablaba; frente a ella, estaba una niña algo mayor, de cabello castaño algo alborotado, yukata azul y pies descalzos, la niña la observaba con curiosidad y algo de enojo, que no se explicó.

Lucía humana, aquello le brindó fuerzas para limpiarse los ojos con el borde de su fino kimono y tragar el nudo que tenía en su garganta.

—Esto sola… —le comentó con tristeza— me he perdido durante una excursión en clase… no encuentro a mi maestro… padre no me hallará y en este bosque se rumorea que viven yōkais… —hipeo un poco— tengo miedo.

Aquello le pareció muy extraño a la niña de ojos azules, puesto que la menor era tan hermosa que bien podía ser una Yuki-onna, aunque emitía un aura tan pura que no podía identificarla como yōkai.

—¿Eres una humana? —Le preguntó directamente.

La niña negó. —Padre dice que soy una hanyō[1].

—¿Un hanyō de qué?

—No lo sé, no le entiendo muy bien a padre cuando habla de eso…

La niña de aspecto descuidado de arrodilló frente a la pequeña princesa, se veía indefensa e increíblemente asustada. Le sonrió para confortarla un poco, tratando de comprenderla.

—Yo conozco la salida, te puedo sacar de aquí —le propuso.

La pequeña no se negó, le tomó la mano y ambas se dirigieron hasta la salida del bosque, donde un hombre de ropas extrañas se encontraba preocupado, llamando a alguien a gritos.

—¡Señorita Platinum! ¡¿Dónde está?!

—¡Señor Birch! —Exclamó la niña, que soltó de la mano de su salvadora y corrió al encuentro con el hombre.

—¡Señorita Platinum! —Exclamó el botánico al ver a la niña correr hasta él. Inmediatamente la recibió con un fuerte abrazo— ¡Me ha tenido preocupado! ¿Dónde estaba?

—Me he perdido —le contestó avergonzada, separándose del adulto mientras veía a la niña que estaba oculta tras los troncos de los árboles pelados, dejando ver sólo un poco su cabeza. —Pero ella me ayudó a encontrar el camino de salida.

El profesor Birch miró a la niña que estaba tras los árboles, mirándole con el ceño fruncido, recelosa, desconfiada totalmente de cualquier acción que el hombre fuese a hacer. Era normal creer que esa niña era un yōkai de la montaña, pero no se alteró, simplemente se reverenció, haciendo que frunciera el ceño aún más.

—Le agradezco por haber ayudado a la señorita Platinum, le estamos en deuda —la princesa le imitó.

Por su parte, la niña de ojos azules se escondió un poco más tras el árbol. —Los humanos tienen prohibido entrar a este bosque —les dijo— ¡no vuelvan!

Y antes de obtener una respuesta, se fue de allí a gran velocidad, una que no pertenecía a un humano común. El profesor Birch y la señorita Platinum se quedaron observando el bosque por unos minutos más, antes de retornar al feudo.

.-

En dos años, Haruka aprendió a hacerse más fuerte, más independiente y a la vez, aprendió a dejar todo aquello que la volvía débil. Su inocencia continuaba, mas la delicadeza que la caracterizaba se perdió, ahora, se le podía ver jugando con los animales en el lodo, subiendo a árboles por diversión y corriendo descalza por todos lados.

Al principio, fue difícil de aceptar para los yōkais que estaban acostumbrados a verla limpia y haciendo gestos elegantes, sin embargo, con el tiempo empezaron a disfrutar de las carcajadas de la niña cuando perseguía una ardilla o jugaba a las carreras con alguna cría de tanuki[2].

Gracias a este cambio, Haruka desarrolló ciertas habilidades, desarrolló más su olfato y oído, sus instintos se agudizaron y aprendió muchas formas de supervivencia, que Gold le enseñó después de mucho insistir. La niña desarrolló más su parte _animal_ , dejando a la pequeña princesa atrás, aquello significaba también que se había vuelto muy territorial.

—Grr… ¡¿Cuánto más va a estar ahí?! —Se quejaba cada que veía a la pequeña hanyō que ayudó en su décima nevada, aquella que se fue con el hombre humano.

La niña había empezado a ir cada semana al claro donde la había encontrado la primera vez, por supuesto que Haruka no se le acercó los primeros meses, creyendo que tarde o temprano terminaría marchándose, hasta que empezó la primavera y la niña siguió yendo, y no parecía que fuese a dejar de hacerlo.

—Es, efectivamente, una hanyō —le había dicho el abuelo—. No le puedo prohibir la entrada al bosque, pues tiene sangre poderosa corriendo por sus venas, no es humana.

Pero cada vez se irritaba más y más, esa niña no hacía nada más que sentarse ahí, a veces llevaba un libro para leer o algo para merendar, iba desde medio día hasta cuando se ocultaba el sol, y Haruka solamente podía verla desde un árbol, con una mirada enojada, esperando siempre a que se fuera.

—No eres la única a la que le incomoda —le había dicho Gold un día mientras almorzaban—, todos se han empezado a quejar del horrible olor a humano que desprende.

—¿Y por qué nadie ha intentado comérsela aún? —Preguntó Haruka curiosa.

—Tiene un aura que nos repele a todos —explicó Crystal sirviéndole té—, quizá, su otra mitad proviene de algún ser celestial o puro.

Esa era la razón por la que ningún yōkai se le acercaba, ni para comerla ni para espantarla. Haruka estaba realmente molesta, cada semana que pasaba se molestaba más y más, ¿qué hacía esa niña ahí? ¡Ella misma le había dicho que no volviera! Pero no se le acercaba para darle la advertencia nuevamente, y tampoco pensaba hacerlo.

Esa pequeña hanyō olía asqueroso, a humano.

Y no se le acercó en una buena temporada, hasta que un día, se delató a sí misma, cuando la pequeña estaba comiendo la merienda y el olor de las galletas llegaron a las fosas nasales de la castaña, a la que inmediatamente el estómago le rugió. La niña de ojos platinos volteó inmediatamente a ver dónde se encontraba, y ella de la impresión, cayó del árbol en el que acostumbraba espiarla, sobre unos arbustos.

—¡Eres tú! —Exclamó la princesa levantándose de su lugar y corriendo hasta donde se encontraba la chica de cabello castaño. Haruka miró a la niña de piel pálida y horrible olor, se levantó torpemente y emprendió carrera, perdiéndose entre los árboles. —¡Espera!

—¡No vuelvas a este bosque! —Le gritó Haruka mientras corría.

Ese fue el segundo encuentro de ambas. Pero no el último.

La princesa no dejó de ir, es más, ahora, iba cada que podía, que generalmente era a diario, y Haruka irritada la veía desde lejos, molesta y sonrojada cada vez que recordaba la torpeza de sus acciones cuando calló del árbol. Sin embargo, no dejó de verla, según ella era su deber vigilarla, pues era la única que se le podía acercar al no ser una yōkai, además, le causaba curiosidad que esa niña tan bonita (porque sí, era **muy** linda) y testaruda siguiera frecuentando a un bosque al que le temió en aquel invierno por los yōkais, los cuales, no parecían espantarle tanto ahora.

Un día, la niña calló dormida entre el campo de flores. Era realmente descuidada, dormir en un lugar como ese sin considerar que los yōkais no eran el único problema, sino que también había animales allí. Justamente una serpiente se acercó a ella el día en el que quedó inconsciente.

A penas ésta se encontró a medio metro de la niña, Haruka salió de su escondite y se puso entre la serpiente y ella. La víbora le enseñó sus colmillos y Haruka hizo lo mismo, viéndola a los ojos, desafiándola. Pasaron cinco minutos, al final, la serpiente decidió irse, siendo Haruka la ganadora del enfrentamiento de miradas.

—Ah… ¡Ah! —Haruka se quedó de piedra en cuanto escuchó a la niña despertar detrás suyo, ésta la observaba emocionada y curiosa; la castaña frunció el ceño ruborizándose levemente al haber sido descubierta. Volvió a intentar escapar, pero la niña le tomó por el yukata deteniéndola— Espera por favor.

—¡Suéltame! —Dijo la chica de ojos azules liberándose del agarre.

—¡Me llamo Platinum! —Se apresuró a decir la niña de cabello azabache antes de que Haruka escapara— ¡Estoy muy agradecida por la ayuda que me brindaste en aquel invierno! —Aquello hizo que la mayor detuviera su marcha, mirándola de reojo, la niña se levantó con dificultad del suelo y la miró a los ojos, con seriedad— Quiero pagarle, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

—No me debes nada, niña —le contestó Haruka con algo de molestia—. Solamente te saqué del bosque.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Platinum enarcando una ceja—, fuiste muy amable conmigo ese día, sin embargo ahora… luces disgustada con mi presencia.

—Solamente no confío en los que conviven con los humanos —le explicó, mas no pareció entender.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… —entonces cayó en cuenta— ¡oye! ¡No tengo por qué decírtelo! ¡Solamente vete de este bosque y no vuelvas más!

Platinum no pareció moverse, cosa que molestó a Haruka, en un acto de enojo, la tomó de la cintura y la cargó sin ningún problema en el hombro, como si fuera un costal.

—¡O-oye! ¡Bájame! —Le exigió la menor, pero Haruka no le obedeció.

Empezó a caminar hasta la salida del monte, ante la mirada sorprendida de muchos yōkais que pasaban por ahí o se escondían entre el follaje para ver el show de una niña cargando a otra (muy ruidosa) en el hombro. Una vez Haruka llegó a la salida, soltó su carga sin delicadeza, la princesa cayó al suelo.

—No vuelvas —le ordenó cruzada de brazos.

Platinum frunció el ceño molesta e infló sus mejillas. —¡Eso fue grosero! ¡Solo quería agradecerte! —Haruka no pareció inmutarse, solamente la ignoró mientras se dirigía de nuevo al bosque. La niña de cabello azabache se levantó inmediatamente, aún molesta— Al menos dime tu nombre, por favor.

—No te voy a decir mi nombre —le dijo la niña indignada, cosa que no entendió Platinum.

—¿Entonces…? ¿Puedo llamarte de otra forma?

Haruka hizo el ademán de importarle poco. —Como sea.

—Entonces… ¿Sapphire está bien?

Una vez más, la niña interrumpió su marcha para observar a la pequeña de ojos platinos, el nombre no estaba mal, pero le sorprendía el hecho de no haber sido llamada yōkai o de otra forma burlesca, como acostumbraban a hacer algunos aldeanos que lograban verla cuando se internaban en el bosque. Se giró para verla, curiosa.

—¿Sapphire?

—Significa zafiro, tus ojos se asemejan a uno —explicó.

Haruka parpadeó confundida. —¿Qué es un zafiro?

—Oh… —aquello no lo esperó— es una piedra preciosa de color azul, muy brillante, si quieres puedo mostrarte una.. pero… me has dicho que no vuelva al bosque.

Entonces, la niña humana lo meditó, como si se decidiera entre el deber y la curiosidad. Pero bien se sabía que a la edad de diez la curiosidad ganaba a veces.

—De acuerdo, mañana puedes venir… ¡Pero después no volverás!

Platinum, alegre, sonrió emocionada por la aceptación de la mayor, que a su vez, chasqueó la lengua, no creyendo que esa pequeña había logrado hacerle cambiar de opinión. Así, pasó entonces la primavera.

* * *

[ _1]_ **Hanyō** _ **,** híbrido de sangre mitad demoniaca o celestial y mitad humana._

 _[2] **Tanuki** **,** igual que el kitsune, sin embargo, no es un zorro, es un mapache._


	4. Acto 04

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon Special no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka.

 **Advertencias:** No shipping, temas fuertes.

 **Notas iniciales de capítulo:** Este fic es una participación del reto de este mes "Otoño para salir de viaje", del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak, link en mi perfil.  
¡Agradecimientos a Kamichi77, mic20sonic20, Nade91 y mi querida Ravie! (Sé que eres tú *sonrisa pícara que FF no deja hacer (?)*). ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

 **La Tennyo Perdida  
Acto 04  
—*—*—*—*—**

De alguna forma, Platinum logró entablar amistad con Haruka, ésta, en lugar de echarla como lo hizo los primeros días, terminó reclamándole por las pequeñas tardanzas que tenía de vez en cuando en sus encuentros. Cada día, Platinum traía algo nuevo para que Haruka lo viera, a veces podían ser libros, otras joyas, pero generalmente traía comida, que la chica comía feliz.

Sin embargo, a Crystal le preocupaba en sobremanera la amistad que la niña empezó a tener con la hanyō, aunque lo le comentaba nada a Haruka ni a Gold, la sensación de que algo iba mal era muy presente en ella.

—Es normal que te sientas así —le dijo un día Silver, que había decidido acompañarla mientras le preparaba el almuerzo a la niña—. Es una humana, es demasiado frágil.

La kitsune se limitó a sonreírle a su amigo, el único que tenía en todo el monte, sin contar a la niña que cuidaba, sabía que el ōkami le preocupaba más la debilidad de los humanos que la maldad de éstos mismos, para él, eran más peligrosos los queridos que los odiados. Pero Crystal jamás le reprochaba nada, ni buscaba defenderse, solamente se limitaba a escucharlo y sonreírle con algo de vergüenza, pues sabía que no estaba en posición de decir nada.

Ella misma sabía que Haruka era pasajera y que cuando muriese… le destrozaría por dentro y fuera.

—Solamente… me preocupa que se lleve tan bien con un extranjero —explicó cortando unas zanahorias—, no me agrada la idea de que una hanyō con olor humano esté cerca de ella.

Lo que Crystal no supo en ese momento, es que, fuera de la casa, sobre la rama de un árbol estaba Gold, escuchando toda la conversación con el ceño fruncido, una vez vio que la chica no iba a decir nada más y su amigo tampoco hacía el ademán de continuar la charla, saltó del árbol, dirigiéndose a la cima del monte.

.-

En el bosque bien se sabía que nadie confiaba en los humanos ni en los extranjeros, obviamente Haruka era la excepción a esa regla, puesto que ella había sido criada entre ellos, los yōkais la vieron florecer, dar sus primeros pasos y decir sus primeras palabras. A Platinum no.

Aunque la niña princesa fuera una hanyō y su sangre posiblemente fuese divina, nadie confiaba en ella, había sido criada por esos apestosos humanos, olía a ellos, era repugnante y más que su pequeña e inocente Haruka estuviese con aquella extranjera.

—Haru-chan, no te conviene —le dijo un kappa[1] de cabello verde, el día en que las dos niñas fueron al lago.

—¡Que te va a traicionar! —Se quejó otro de cabello rubio, de mal humor— ¡¿Por qué no atiendes a razones?!

—Ustedes son muy dramáticos —suspiró Haruka cruzada de brazos sobre una roca—, Platinum es demasiado ingenua como para pensar en lastimarme.

—Pues yo la veo demasiado lista, ¿no se la pasa enseñándote cosas nuevas y corrigiéndote? —Preguntó de nuevo el kappa rubio de ojos verdes.

—E-es solo que me enseña cosas de la aldea humana, nada más —contestó ella, los dos kappas se mostraron sorprendidos, el de ojos verdes se mostró preocupado y Haruka se arrepintió inmediatamente de lo que dijo—. Vamos Wally, es solo curiosidad, no me interesan los humanos en sí…

—Así empiezas —gruñó el rubio—, luego te veremos dejando el monte. ¡Vas a desertar…! ¡AUCH!

Haruka molesta, le había dado un golpe en la cabeza con su puño. —¡Basta ya, Rald! ¡Que no me iré! ¡Arg! —Se levantó de la roca y saltó hasta tierra firme, dándoles la espalda— Están demasiado dramáticos, solamente es una conocida y ya.

—¡Sapphire! —Platinum le llamó con una sonrisa mientras movía su mano— ¡Mira, esto es granito!

—¡Ya voy! —Respondió la castaña antes de ver a sus amigos con el ceño fruncido, después, sonrió buscando tranquilizarlos— No se preocupen, en serio, no me pasará nada.

Y se fue con la niña. Pero era más que obvio que ninguno de los dos kappa pensaban de la misma forma, es más, nadie en el monte pensaba de esa forma, ni siquiera los Oni, que a pesar de ser malignos, se preocupaban demasiado por la niña. Suspiraron y se sumergieron, dejándose llevar por la corriente del río. Debían solucionar ese problema rápidamente.

.-

Platinum recibió la manzana de manos de la chica que estaba sobre el árbol. Era verano, hacía demasiado calor y su elegante kimono no le ayudaba en eso, por esa razón, Haruka se había encargado de volver sus vestidos un yukata sencillo, que más tarde podría volver a arreglar.

—Sapphire… a ti te gusta mucho este monte, ¿no es así? —Preguntó la niña de cabello azabache de la nada.

Haruka sonrió confundida desde la rama. —Pues… claro, es mi hogar. Aquí está mi familia.

—Oh… ¿y cómo es tu familia? —Preguntó de nuevo, mirando la manzana fijamente.

—Todos son mi familia —respondió dándole un mordisco a su fruta, después de tragar, siguió hablando—. Todos, desde los kappa hasta el abuelo —sonrió.

—¿Y… cómo son tus padres?

La castaña parpadeó un par de veces, sin entender. —¿Qué son "padres"?

Platinum observó incrédula a Haruka, de todas las cosas que le había enseñado y que tendría por enseñarle, jamás pensó que entre esas cosas estaría la palabra "padres". —Pues… son… los que te cuidan siempre, todo el tiempo, te quieren y te aman, son: una mamá y un papá. Mamá es una mujer y papá es un hombre… bueno, eso me dice el profesor Birch.

—¡Oh! ¡Esos son…! —Haruka se detuvo un momento, luego miró a Platinum con una ceja enarcada— Espera, ¿por qué tantas preguntas de repente?

La niña de cabello azabache bajó la mirada algo avergonzada. —Bueno, es que quería saber si eras feliz en este bosque con tantos yōkais… pero… ¿a ti nunca te ha dado curiosidad saber qué es vivir con los humanos?

Haruka se detuvo por un momento y frunció el ceño, sintiéndose un indignada. —No juegues con eso, Platinum.

—No juego —respondió la niña levantándose—. Tú eres una humana, ¿no es así? ¿Jamás te has preguntado qué se siente vivir con los de tu misma especie? ¿No has ido jamás al pueblo o…?

—¡No! —Contestó irritada por las palabras de la niña— Jamás iré al pueblo y tampoco quiero vivir con un sucio humano. No sigas hablando de eso.

—¡Pero puedes venir conmigo! —Dijo Platinum buscando su mirada desde el suelo— Tú y yo somos amigas, ¿no es así? ¡Podríamos estar más tiempo juntas! Prometo que te divertirás, el palacio es grande y el jardín tiene muchísimas flores, además, hay criados dispuestos a obedecerte en todo y los cocineros hacen la comida más deliciosa que jamás podrás imaginar, incluso…

—Conque era eso… —Platinum se detuvo en cuanto vio a Haruka levantarse, con los puños apretados, había dejado caer la manzana y la miraba con indignación—. Tú quieres llevarme con los humanos… ¡Emerald tenía razón!

—¡No Sapphire, yo solo…!

—¡Jamás dejaré el monte, Platinum! —Le dijo la chica realmente enojada, luego se dio la vuelta— Vete a casa, no quiero pelear contigo hoy.

—¡Pero si eres humana, Sapphire, todos te aceptarán! —Insistió la niña.

Inmediatamente, Haruka saltó del árbol, a una altura que seguramente le quebraría los pies a alguien normal, mas ella, intacta, se acercó hasta la que era lo más cercano que tenía a una amiga y la agarró por el yukata, obligándola a verla a los ojos, aquellos fieros ojos azules chocaron con los suplicantes ojos platinos.

—Yo no soy una humana —le dijo palabra por palabra como si fuese una amenaza—. Métete eso en la cabeza.

Y la soltó, lo único que logró ver Platinum después fue cómo la mayor subía de nuevo al árbol con una agilidad envidiable, y de ahí, empezó a irse, saltando de árbol en árbol, balanceándose gracias a algunas lianas sueltas. La hanyō se quedó sola, y realmente triste.

.-

Una reunión de yōkai, todos los seres místicos del monte se habían reunido en una fogata, todos, sin excepción, aquello incluía a la kitsune de Inari que estaba en una parte apartada, junto con el ōkami de cabello rojo.

—Debemos hacer algo —dijo un tanuki de brazos cruzados, claramente molesto—. Esa hanyō se llevará a Haruka del monte.

—Haruka no nos dejaría jamás —espetó una Yuki-onna frunciendo el ceño.

—Eso no lo puedes asegurar, Inverna —le apuntó de nuevo el tanuki que tomaba vocería.

—Esa niña se quiere llevar a Haruka, no se deben confiar, saben cómo son los humanos —habló Emerald seguro de sí mismo.

Hubo silencio, nadie quería hablar del tema, porque se sentían ridículos al hacerlo, todos ellos, poderosas entidades que en un tiempo distante fueron los que sometieron a todos los demás seres… ahora sufrían porque una cachorra de hanyō iba a llevarse a **su** cachorra de humano. Era humillante, nadie tenía demasiado que decir, nadie se le podía acercar a esa princesita y tampoco querían controlar la vida de Haruka.

Crystal, la más reciente en el bosque no se atrevía a mirar a nadie, se abrazaba a sí misma y desviaba la mirada incómoda, ella era la que debería estar más preocupada que cualquier otro, para ella, Haruka era como su hija, ella fue la que le cambió los pañales, ella era la que la esperaba todas las noches en casa, ella era la que debería estar cuidando que la niña no se metiera en problemas. Silver la miró de reojo.

—Hablé con Mori-kami-sama.

Todos voltearon a ver a la persona que había hablado, se trataba de Gold, que estaba en las primeras filas de la fogata, no miraba a nadie en específico y por alguna razón parecía entre serio e irritado. Crystal lo miró sorprendida, Silver le imitó.

—¿Ahora qué hiciste? —Preguntó el pelirrojo enarcando una ceja.

—Hablé con él y llegamos a un acuerdo —dijo el azabache—. Todos estamos preocupados por ella, incluyendo al dios, así que hemos decidido sellar el monte —todos hicieron exclamaciones de asombro, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar—, ningún ser con sangre de humano podrá entrar… ni salir.

* * *

 _[1] **Kappa,** una especie de _Yōkai, es un niño que vive en los lagos y ríos.


	5. Acto 05

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon Special no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka.

 **Advertencias:** No shipping, temas fuertes.

 **Notas iniciales de capítulo:** Este fic es una participación del reto de este mes "Otoño para salir de viaje", del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak, link en mi perfil.

* * *

 **La Tennyo perdida  
Acto 05  
**—*—*—*—*—

Haruka no volvió a hablar con Platinum, cosa que alivió en sobremanera a los habitantes del monte, pero éstos, sabían que era mejor prevenir que lamentar, los planes de encerrar el monte seguían en pie. Ningún humano profanaría ni el bosque ni a Haruka. El día en el que la Inugami de Mori-kami-sama era el último día de otoño, las hojas caían de los árboles y Haruka estaba jugando con los tanuki en los árboles, Crystal era la única que se encontraba en la pequeña casa de la niña dispuesta a recibir a la invitada.

—Yo haré la barrera —informó la chica tomando un poco de té, pero no lucía muy contenta, es más, estaba preocupada—, Crys, ¿estás segura de esto?

—Todos están seguros de esto, Yellow —contestó la chica incómoda—. Pero yo de verdad preferiría que no encerraran a Haruka en el monte, lo que todos están planeando es demasiado… absurdo e infantil, no pueden mantenerla en una burbuja para siempre.

—Solo se preocupan por ella.

—Yo me preocupo por ella, Yellow —Crystal suspiró—. No quiero que viva con los ojos tapados, pero tampoco quiero que sufra los dolores del camino.

Yellow sonrió, como comprendiéndola, ella apoyaba totalmente los sentimientos de Crystal, sin embargo, estaba allí por mandato de su amo y ella jamás desobedecía a Mori-kami-sama. Además, aquello era por el bien de la niña humana, aunque preferiría que aquello no fuese un "el fin justifica los medios".

—Todo saldrá bien, Crys —dijo sonriéndole, confortándola—. Ya verás, todo tiene una razón de ser.

Crystal miró al techo de la casa y luego asintió. —Sí, supongo que así es.

.-

Todo volvía a encajar, no sabía qué había pasado con la hanyō, pero se agradecía. Haruka había vuelto a ser de ellos, ya no más visitas de extranjeros, ahora la niña se limitaba a volver a jugar con sus antiguos amigos, con la que era su familia. Sin embargo, Gold sabía que Haruka no estaba bien, que ella, se sentía realmente mal después de haber perdido la primer amiga _normal_ que tenía.

Empezaba a arrepentirse de aquello, pero no había vuelta atrás. De todas formas, Haruka aseguraba que no quería irse del monte, así que si la encerraban en éste no habría mucha diferencia en el futuro, ¿no?

—Hey, quita esa cara larga —le dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

Haruka le miró con una sonrisa burlesca, pero luego miró al frente, donde el atardecer inundaba todo el bosque con una luz anaranjada. Dejó de sonreír y suspiró triste. —¿Crees que debería haber sido más tolerante con ella? Es decir, era mucho más pequeña que yo.

—Estaba influenciada por los humanos, creo que estuvo bien que la dejaras así —opinó el kitsune, a lo que la castaña se quedó callada.

Miró sus pies, llenos de tierra por la falta de calzado, no iba a negar que estaba preocupada por la niña, no la había vuelto a ver en varios meses, había tenido tiempo para meditar y para ablandar su orgullo, quizá… sí fue demasiado lejos con ella, que solamente quería que conociera a las personas de su especie.

—No lo sé, Gold, me siento mal… —dijo ella en un susurro.

Gold frunció levemente el ceño. —Oye, no te atormentes por eso. Los amigos vienen y van, si ella se fue, pues volverán otros, ¿no crees?

Pero Haruka ya no lo escuchaba, estaba mirando al vacío, como si tratara de escuchar algo. Gold hizo silencio y se esforzó por escuchar también. Frunció el ceño, no podía ser…

—Me voy —informó Haruka saltando del árbol y saliendo corriendo.

—¡Haruka, espera! —Le ordenó el kitsune, tomando su forma de zorro y siguiéndola.

.-

—Platinum-sama, por favor, ya se lo hemos dicho, no puede entrar al bosque más —dijo el niño de ojos rojos y cabello azabache, yukata bien puesto y mirada blanda y preocupada—. El profesor Birch me ha pedido que la cuide, pero no puedo hacerlo si usted no…

—Puedes devolverte a tu hogar, Ruby —dijo la chica con tranquilidad—, iré al bosque.

—Es peligroso —repitió por enésima vez el chico—, está prohibido entrar, ¿qué haremos si algún yōkai la ataca?

—Nadie me hará daño, sólo voy a buscar a una amiga —informó.

El chico suspiró. Ambos estaban en la entrada del bosque, él impidiéndole el paso a la princesa del feudo y ella insistiendo para que le permitiera entrar, pero no iba a ceder tan fácil, era su deber vigilar que la chica no entrara a ese lugar y pensaba cumplir con su encargo.

—Platinum-sama, su padre estará preocupado, el profesor se preocupará, solamente buscamos su bien —pidió de nuevo el chico.

—¡Suficiente! —Dijo molesta, por fin— Hazte a un lado, es una orden.

Ruby suspiró. —Lo siento mucho, pero no me moveré.

Entonces, en ese momento, alguien apareció frente a ellos a unos cuantos metros, Platinum sonrió y Ruby confundido miró al recién llegado. Su sorpresa fue tan grande como la de Haruka, la reconoció, aunque le costó un poco, la chica que conoció años atrás era una niñita delicada, llorona y bien vestida, frente a él había sólo una chica hecha fiera, que lo observaba con ira, incredulidad y terror.

—Sapphire —le llamó la princesa.

Pero Haruka ya no respondía, tantos años haciéndose fuerte como para que en un solo momento todo se desmoronara, aún no era fuerte, aún seguía siendo una niña miedosa, esa niña que llamaba a Gold siempre que tenía un problema, porque en ese momento, no pudo hacer nada más que temblar al ver la mirada rojiza del chico que estaba frente a ella, estupefacto.

.-

Le había perdido el rastro, ¿dónde se supone que estaba esa niña? ¡Jamás debió haberle enseñado a moverse tan bien entre los árboles! Mandó a varias de sus llamas a buscarla, pero era imposible, su olor se había desvanecido, como si…

Demonios. No podía haber ido a la frontera, si Haruka salía del bosque cuando la barrera de la familiar de Mori-kami-sama se efectuara, jamás podría volver a entrar, y ellos jamás la volverían a ver.

Un sonido se escuchó a la lejanía, la barrera empezaba a expandirse por todo el monte, tenía que apresurar el paso, tenía que ir más rápido, sino, todo sería en vano.

.-

 _—¡Hogo!_

La Inugami extendió sus manos juntas al cielo y luego las abrió, a sus cabezas se formó un gran campo de fuerza, que empezaba a crecer más y más, rodeándolos a todos. Crystal estaba detrás de ella, una vez la barrera terminó de ser formada Crystal suspiró, quiso pensar en qué cena podría hacer que Haruka la perdonara… pero no pudo, en cuanto sintió un pinchazo en el corazón y luego cómo sus instintos se agudizaban y alertaban.

Haruka, la presencia de Haruka no estaba. Eso solo significaba que…

—No… no… por favor… Inari-sama… no… —susurró entrando en un estado de shock, su corazón palpitaba a mil y empezó a temblar.

Yellow lo notó, por lo que se acercó a ella con preocupación, confundida por la actitud de la kitsune. Pero antes de poder preguntarle por su estado de salud, Crystal tomó su forma de zorro blanco y se fue corriendo, por los aires, las llamas de kitsune eran su suelo, y aunque esa técnica la cansaba demasiado, no le importó en ese momento, solamente le preocupaba llegar rápidamente a los límites del bosque.

.-

Gold se detuvo en seco, cuando vio los límites del bosque sellados, la barrera había cubierto el monte en su totalidad y Haruka… Haruka estaba fuera, paralizada frente a dos niños, la princesa hanyō y un niño, el mismo niño de dos inviernos atrás. La rabia se apoderó de él, había llegado tarde, tomó su forma humana y corrió contra el portal, Haruka estaba justamente a unos milímetros de este… pero fue impulsado hacia atrás.

La maldita regla de "no salir del bosque".

Haruka, fuera, sólo observaba a Ruby, directamente a los ojos, aterrada, sintiéndose como hace muchos años, una presa.

—Oye… ¿estás…?

No le permitió al niño terminar, pues le gritó. —¡No te acerques!

Platinum le miró preocupada y dio un paso. —Sapphire…

—¡Tú tampoco! ¡No se acerquen! ¡No se acerquen ninguno de los dos! —Dio un paso hacia atrás, preparada para correr y esconderse en las profundidades del bosque, pero, su espalda chocó contra algo, como una pared. Se espantó al sentir aquel tacto y se dio la vuelta, ahí estaba el bosque, vacío, pero sólo bastó poner una mano al frente para darse cuenta que habían sellado el monte… con ella fuera— No… no… no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, ¡no, no! ¡NO!

Los niños se vieron sorprendidos al ver cómo Haruka empezaba a golpear un muro invisible con todas las fuerzas que tenía, aruñaba, pateaba, golpeaba, todo mientras miraba a los dos niños detrás suyo como un venado acorralado y como si ellos fuesen sus cazadores.

—Sapphire, ¿qué…?

—¡Abran! ¡Abran por favor! —Gritó la castaña espantada— ¡No quiero estar aquí fuera! ¡Quiero volver! ¡Gold! ¡Gold ábreme! ¡Ábreme!

Pero dentro, Gold estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella, usando todos sus poderes para abrir la barrera, golpeándola hasta sangrar, sintiéndose impotente al límite de casi llorar y escuchar los gritos de Haruka no ayudaban, solamente lo quebraban más y más, porque otra vez…

—¡HARUKA!

Miró hacia atrás, la persona que menos esperaba en ese momento, Crystal tomó su forma humana para correr hasta Haruka, pero un campo de fuerza se lo impidió. Temblorosa se alejó del muro, mirando cómo la niña sollozaba por piedad, para que le permitieran volver a su amado bosque.

—¡Gold…! ¡Crys! ¡Crys, ayúdame! ¡Sácame de aquí, sácame! —Sollozaba, viendo que llamar a su guardián no había funcionado.

Crystal no pensó en ese momento, sólo le importaba traer a Haruka de vuelta. Creó un par de llamas de zorro, éstas, mucho más poderosas que las de Gold por ser éste menor que ella. Pero Gold la detuvo.

—¡Detente! ¡Si lo haces Inari no te reconocerá!

—¡Si no lo hago Haruka… Haruka…! —Crystal se tambaleó un poco, la tensión, el desespero y el haber excedido sus poderes para llegar más rápido a ese lugar estaban empezando a agotarla, Gold la tomó por los hombros.

Ambos vieron cómo detrás de los dos niños que estaban fuera, unos adultos se acercaban a su cachorra, que seguía intentando entrar.

—Ella es mi amiga —dijo Platinum señalando a Haruka preocupada, jamás la había visto así.

—Nosotros nos encargamos —dijo uno de los guardias mientras tomaban a la niña de la cintura y la cargaban como un costal sobre sus hombros, dirigiéndose después al feudo.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Suéltenme! —Pidió llorando, tratando de alcanzar en vano el bosque— ¡Por favor! ¡Ayuda!

—Sapphire… solamente te quieren ayuda…

—¡ABUELO! ¡ABUELO NO DEJES QUE ME LLEVEN! ¡ABUELOOOOO!

Crystal trató de volver a por ella de nuevo, pero Gold la agarró en un abrazo fuerte por la espalda, incluyendo sus brazos y torso buscando evitar cualquier vía de escape. Una vez se llevaron a Haruka, Crystal dejó de luchar de a poco, para luego, darle una patada a Gold con todo lo que tenía, lanzándolo al suelo.

—¡Es tu culpa! —Gritó, empezando a llorar, se posicionó encima de él y lo agarró del cuello del yukata para empezar a zarandearlo— ¡Sólo tenías que hacer una cosa Gold! ¡Sólo tenías que cuidarla! ¡Sólo tenías que mantenerla a tu lado! ¡Que nadie se la llevara! ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Es tu…! —Pero no pudo continuar, porque en su momento de crisis pudo abrir los ojos, viendo a Gold que la observaba, él estaba llorando también, eso bastó para despertarla y devolverle su cordura. Lloró de nuevo, pero esta vez, con tristeza y no con rabia— Es… es mi culpa…

Si tan solo ella hubiese hablado, hubiese dicho que no estaba de acuerdo… si hubiese confiado un poco más en Haruka…

Irremediablemente empezó a llorar, tapándose la cara con las manos, permitiéndole un poco de libertad al kitsune negro, que simplemente la abrazó, llorando él también.

Todo había sido en vano.

.-

En la cima del monte, el dios de la montaña miraba al cielo, con tristeza y una sonrisa ligera. No podía hacer nada, todo lo que ocurría era por una razón.

—Mori-kami-sama… —Yellow apareció detrás de él, preocupada— ¿Está seguro que no quiere que vaya por la señorita Haruka?

—No, no quiero que te desgastes Yellow, ahora mismo, es imposible —le dijo en un susurro, bajando la mirada mientras una lágrima lastimera se escapaba de su ojo derecho—. Yo… yo no puedo hacer nada fuera del monte.

Yellow observó a su amo preocupada, todo lo había dado por Haruka, esa niña humana a la que había tratado como a la hija que jamás iba a tener, a la hija que acababa de perder. La Inugami se acercó hasta el dios y le puso una mano en el hombro, buscando confortarle con una sonrisa, que era triste, pero aun así, consiguió subirle un poco el ánimo al dios.

El sol se había ocultado y la nieve empezó a caer. Era el primer día de invierno, el invierno de la segunda muerte de Haruka.


	6. Acto 06

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon Special no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka.

 **Advertencias:** No shipping, temas fuertes.

 **Notas iniciales de capítulo:** Este fic es una participación del reto de este mes "Otoño para salir de viaje", del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak, link en mi perfil.

* * *

 **La Tennyo Perdida  
** **Acto 06  
** **—*—*—*—*—**

Fue necesario noquear a la niña para que no entrara en una crisis nerviosa. Por mandato de Platinum, fue llevaba al palacio de los Berurittsu, en lo más alto del feudo, donde algunos científicos y monjes examinaron a la castaña.

—Ciertamente, es totalmente humana.

Aquella afirmación hizo respirar de alivio a los que la princesa había encargado a atender a su amiga desmayada.

—¿Por qué Sapphire reaccionó de esa forma? —Preguntó Platinum para sí misma, confundida.

Ruby sólo le sonrió. —¿Quién sabe? Será mejor preguntarle en cuanto despierte, y aunque me gustaría estar aquí para cuando lo haga, yo me debo retirar a mi aldea, majestad.

El chico de cabello azabache se fue, dejando a la niña sola en el jardín, donde esperaba a que el profesor Birch llegara informándole que su amiga había despertado.

.-

Apenas estuvo consciente saltó espantada, ella no era de esos que se desmayaban y olvidaban lo último que había ocurrido, no, Haruka recordaba perfectamente cómo la obligaron a irse de su bosque (al que al parecer ya no podía entrar) y luego la golpearon en cuanto les dio lucha.

—No te haré daño…

Los ojos azules de la niña se posaron en el hombre que estaba frente a ella. Haruka en cuanto saltó del futón en el que dormía, se acurrucó de espaldas a la pared, como un animal enjaulado y asustado, el hombre de barba corta y cabello marrón la miró preocupado.

—¡N-no se acerque! —Le ordeñó la niña, temblando de nuevo, llenándose de miedo al saber que no estaba en casa y que nadie iría a ayudarla. —¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡¿Qué quieren de mí?!

—Tranquila —le dijo de nuevo el hombre buscando no hacer ningún movimiento que pudiese alarmar más a la niña—, está en la casa de la señorita Platinum, ella nos pidió que la trajéramos aquí.

—¿Platinum fue…?

Las expresiones de terror de Haruka de transformaron a unas de sorpresa y de tristeza, ¿aquella niña que consideró su amiga fue la que la trajo a ese horrible lugar que apestaba a humano? Recordó entonces que también por escucharla fue que dejó el bosque en un principio… todo era culpa de ella.

—La señorita Platinum sólo desea que su estadía aquí sea cómoda, incluso, ha preparado una habitación para usted…

—¡No! —Le gritó la niña sin despegarse de la pared, mirándolo a los ojos con fiereza— ¡No me quedaré aquí! ¡No voy a estar en este lugar! ¡Primero prefiero morir!

El profesor Birch se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras tan rudas salir de la boca de una niña tan pequeña, no pudo siquiera reaccionar cuando ésta salió corriendo a la ventana y saltó por ella.

—¡Dios! —Gritó espantado corriendo a la ventana para ver si la niña estaba bien.

Y estaba perfecta, pues había aterrizado en la nieve y ahora corría libre por el patio trasero de la mansión, unos guardias entraron y el profesor les miró preocupado. —Llamen a la señorita Platinum, por favor.

.-

Al final, Haruka había llegado a parar a un invernadero y se negaba a salir de allí, había cerrado toda puerta y toda ventana, apenas dejando saber que estaba viva cuando la escuchaban gritarles que la dejaran en paz.

Creyeron que Platinum podría hacerle entrar en razón, pero se equivocaron, en cuanto escuchó la voz de la niña agarró una maseta y se la lanzó desde un piso superior, afortunadamente logró esquivarlo, pero dio a entenderle que no quería verla jamás.

—¡Tú no eres mi amiga! —Le gritó después de lanzarle la maseta.

Platinum se mostró triste por aquella afirmación, pero no intentó cambiar nada, no les ordenó a sus sirvientes sacarla del invernadero, es más, ni volvió a hablar de ella.

—Que haga lo que quiera entonces —había dicho al señor Birch cuando éste le preguntó qué harían con la chica.

Si alguien conocía bien a la princesa, ese era el botánico, quién había sido su maestro por años y años, sabía que Platinum estaba fascinada por haber conocido a una chica extraña, a tal punto que en lugar de verla como una amiga, la vio como un animal salvaje curioso, que quería como mascota. No es que la niña tuviese malos sentimientos, solamente no sabía cómo comportarse frente a las personas, pues generalmente, estaba sola y sólo era acompañada por sus maestros e institutrices. No sabía qué era tener en realidad una amiga, así que era normal la confusión.

—¿Señorita Sapphire? —Tocó el hombre el invernadero.

No hubo respuesta, por lo que lo tomó como campo libre para abrir el invernadero. A penas abrió la puerta, se sorprendió ante el desastre, las masetas y floreros estaban rotos, los vitrales de muestras estaban en pedazos en el suelo, algunas plantas decorativas estaban muertas esparcidas por el suelo, y un poco de sangre de veía entre los cristales.

—¿Señorita Sapphire? —Volvió a preguntar mientras avanzaba, buscando a la niña.

No fue necesario caminar mucho, solamente seguir las manchas de sangre, la encontró acurrucada entre algunos bonsáis, en posición fetal, mirando al suelo sin expresión alguna.

—Señorita…

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró frunciendo o ceño. —Váyase —le dijo con voz seca, al parecer, le dolía la garganta, de lo contrario le habría gritado—. Váyase o…

—Descuida —le susurró dejando de lado las formalidades—, no te haré daño.

—Fuera.

—Sólo vine a invitarte algo de comer y beber, has estado la mayor parte del invierno confinada aquí —le explicó arrodillándose a su altura, a una distancia prudente—, ¿no gustarías salir de aquí?

—¿Qué quiere de mí? —Le cuestionó cansada, rindiéndose a discutir más, estaba en su límite— ¿Qué les hice yo para que me trajeran aquí?

—Solamente quiero que charles con la señorita Platinum —explicó—. Ella la considera su amiga, ha estado deprimida por tu ausencia e indiferencia, ¿no es ella tú…?

—No —dijo la niña seriamente—, no es mi amiga y no soy su amiga, las amigas te comprenden, no hacen lo que se les da la gana con tu vida. —Lo miró a los ojos, que estaban rojos de llorar y tenía ojeras por no dormir— Yo le dije que no quería irme del bosque, que no quería relacionarme con los humanos y lo único que hizo fue traerme a este horrible lugar —ocultó su rostro en sus piernas de nuevo—. Extraño mi casa… quiero a Crys y a Gold… al abuelo… ¿por qué me dejaron aquí?

Birch se conmovió, la niña para ser tan pequeña hablaba de una forma muy extraña como para tener diez años. Entonces, supo que no era justo, tenerla allí encerrada sin su familia.

—¿Quieres volver al bosque? —Le preguntó Birch.

Ella lo miró de forma tímida. —Sí.

—Te puedo llevar allí si deseas.

La menor pareció meditarlo, luego se encogió más, mirándolo con desconfianza. —No le creo a los humanos.

—Yo no te voy a hacer nada —le dijo de forma seria—, sólo quiero llevarte a tu casa.

—¿Por qué?

—Soy un amante de la libertad —le explicó sonriendo un poco—, si eres de la naturaleza deber ir a ella, además, la señorita Platinum se siente mal por ti, aunque no lo admita.

Ella bufó escuchar el nombre de la princesa, luego miró al profesor con el ceño fruncido. —Está bien, pero si me intenta hacer algo, lo va a pagar.

.-

Ambos salieron del palacio, Haruka no dejaba de ver a todos con mala cara, amenazándoles que si se le acercaban más de lo conveniente; estaba acompañada por el botánico y de sentía en peligro, pero hizo uso de su voluntad para no salir corriendo.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas antes de que el profesor le pidiese un alto, mientras se hacía a la sombra de un árbol y sacaba algunos alimentos de su mochila.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —Le preguntó la niña con molestia— ¡Quiero llegar hoy a casa!

—No podremos llegar con el estómago vacío, ¿no lo crees?

Cuando iba a reprochar su estómago rugió, avergonzándola y causándole una sonrisa al profesor, que le convidó un onigiri y un poco de té, que ella aceptó sin decir palabra alguna.

Para cuando se ocultaba el sol habían llegado al bosque, Haruka se mostró realmente aliviada al ver su hogar, sin embargo, cuando intentó entrar seguía ese campo de fuerza ahí.

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó molesta tocando de nuevo el campo invisible de fuerza.

Birch se acercó y tocó el campo también, no le tardó mucho tiempo para entender más o menos lo que ocurría, tomó un piedra del suelo y la lanzó al bosque, ésta pasó sin ningún problema.

—Sapphire, es un campo de protección contra humanos —explicó el profesor—, y no tardará poco en deshacerse.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Preguntó empezando a ponerse nerviosa por la simple idea de no poder volver— ¿Y por qué el abuelo haría algo así?

—Como maestro de la señorita Platinum debo saber un poco sobre los espectros, siendo ella una hanyō —explicó preocupado—, posiblemente hicieron la barrera para que no entrara ni saliera ningún humano.

La cara de Haruka se deformó a una de decepción e incredulidad, la habían querido encerrar en el bosque, la verdad, en ese momento prefería estar encerrada en su casa que allí fuera, en ese mundo desconocido sin Crys, Gold o el _abuelo._

Se mordió el labio inferior para no llorar. —¿Qué se supone que haré ahora? —Preguntó apretando los puños— ¿A dónde podría ir? ¿Cómo puedo volver? —Miró al botánico— ¿Usted sabe cómo puedo volver, señor?

Por primera vez Haruka lo trataba de forma respetuosa, pero considerando que había empezado a temblar de nuevo y le observaba suplicante por una respuesta, consideró que el desespero podía más con ella. Se arrodilló a su altura.

—Lo mejor que puedes hacer es esperar, este conjuro no es eterno —sonrió un poco—. En la aldea hay muchas personas que pueden ayudarte, los humanos no son tan malos como crees.

—¡Pero es que no quiero estar con ellos! ¡No quiero oler como ellos! ¡No quiero que sean de mi familia! —Se quejó apretando los dientes, de coraje. —No me importa si son buenos o malos, ¡los detesto!

—Sapphire… —suspiró preocupado— no puedo hacer nada por ti entonces, podrías quedarte conmigo por una temporada, sin embargo, tendrás que irte después.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, contra la espada y la pared, ¿que podría hacer? Ese hombre no lucía desagradable no olía como los humanos de ese apestoso feudo, olía más al bosque que tanto quería. Además, él no la estaba atando. Por un corto tiempo, podría estar con él, al menos para sobrevivir.

—Está bien, usted gana, pero será temporal.


	7. Acto 07

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon Special no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka.

 **Advertencias:** No shipping, temas fuertes.

 **Notas iniciales de capítulo:** Este fic es una participación del reto de este mes "Otoño para salir de viaje", del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak, link en mi perfil. ¡Saludos a mic20sonic20! (Te saludaría de forma más larga, pero estoy publicando contra el reloj ;w;)

* * *

 **La Tennyo Perdida  
** **Acto 07  
** **—*—*—*—*-—**

Así pasaron varios años. La que una vez fue conocida como Haruka había adoptado el nombre de Sapphire como suyo, negándose a dar su nombre real a cualquiera. Al inicio, tuvo la firme convicción de irse de la casa del botánico en cuanto recopilara la suficiente información para poder sobrevivir al mundo de los humanos, pero, seguía ahí después de tanto tiempo.

El tiempo que vivió con el profesor se volvió valioso, éste le acogió con amabilidad, luego, al darse cuenta de las habilidades desarrolladas de Sapphire como el olfato, vista y oído, decidió emplearla para identificar las especies de plantas con facilidad. Le pagaba con comida, pues el dinero a ella no le importaba, finalmente, ambos se cogieron tal cariño que vivieron como una familia.

Un padre adoptivo y la hija de los yōkai.

De Platinum no volvió a saber nada, ni tampoco la trataban como tema, la princesa se quedó enterrada en el pasado de Sapphire, como el niño de ojos rojos que la hirió junto con su amigo, como el amable gemelo del primero que buscó ayudarla aunque fuese un poco. Todo quedó en el pasado.

Menos su amado monte, al cual visitaba a diario con la esperanza de que el campo de fuerza desapareciera.

Y así pasaron cinco años.

Ahora, Sapphire era conocida por todos en la pequeña Villa. Raíz, hogar del botánico, quién no se había equivocado al informarle que no todos los humanos eran malos, aquel viejo pueblo sólo lo habitaban personas de la tercera edad, los ancianos siempre fueron amables con ella en todo momento, incluso cuando en el resto del feudo de aseguraba que ella era una yōkai disfrazada de humano.

—Mañana iremos al centro del feudo —dijo el profesor Birch—, se preparará una importante ceremonia de té y me han pedido entregar las mejores hojas que tenga.

Sapphire le miró un momento, sonrió. —¡Claro! ¿Iremos a pie?

—Vamos, hija que ya estoy muy viejo para largas caminatas —se quejó riendo, ganándose un puchero de la castaña, que ya adivinaba cómo irían.

—¿Otra vez carruaje? ¡Pero si esas cosas son horribles! —Se quejó inmediatamente— ¡Y me hacen marear!

—Puedes ir en el techo —le propuso.

Ella lanzó un suspiro cansado. —¿Tan urgente es? —El profesor asintió, y ella no hizo más que rodar los ojos— De acuerdo, tu ganas, pero me lo compensarás después.

El profesor asintió mientras le pasaba una taza de té, que ella recibió resignándose a lucir enfadada o irritada con el hombre.

La verdad, Sapphire no estaba del todo de acuerdo con visitar el feudo, menos el palacio real, lugar que le había dejado una corta pero amarga experiencia; pero por otro lado, sería un buen momento para ver con otros ojos el lugar, que por miedo solamente había notado como una enorme jaula ostentosa de madera. Pero entre todo lo que pensaba del viaje, se había olvidado de algo muy importante: la princesa que alguna vez fue su amiga vivía en ese lugar.

.-

El palacio era majestuoso, no podía negarlo, pero tampoco podía negar que la hostigaba, justo como años atrás, las paredes estaban muy cerca unas de las otras, se sentía apresada, a esto sumado el orden de todos (no estaba acostumbrada al orden) los criados del lugar… era normal que hubiese preferido quedarse en el jardín.

Suspiró por décima vez sentada en la rama de un árbol de cerezos, el profesor Birch tardaba demasiado y ella no tenía paciencia para nada, era realmente molesto para ella estar tan tranquila, nunca estaba quieta, siempre estaba haciendo algo, por más tonto que fuese, pero ahora mismo, no quería llamar demasiado la atención, no en ese lugar donde todos le miraban con reojo algo temerosos.

Miró al cielo, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan aburrido ese lugar? Debería haberle dicho al profesor que iría al pueblo a hacer turismo o algo por el estilo…

—¿Sapphire?

Reaccionó inmediatamente al escuchar su nombre, el olor del perfume y humano llegó a su nariz, obligándola a arrugarla de disgusto. A unos metros de ella estaba la princesa de la mansión, Platinum, acompañada por un par de criadas que sostenían algunos accesorios para la chica que había detenido su camino para verla.

—Platinum —dijo Sapphire sorprendida después de rascarse la nariz por el fuerte olor del perfume.

Aunque sonase ridículo, de verdad la castaña había esperado que la hanyō ya no viviese en ese lugar; se sorprendió, sí que lo hizo, Platinum estaba más hermosa de lo que recordaba, su piel blanca era perfecta, el cabello azabache largo y los extraños ojos color plateado oscuro. El tiempo había hecho de las suyas con la princesa y la había hecho florecer.

Por contrario de ella, que seguía siendo la misma, solamente que más alta y ahora usaba calzado… de vez en cuando.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó la princesa confundida, sin salir de su sorpresa— Pensé que habías vuelto al bosque.

—¿Volver al bosque? Ojalá —gruñó cruzándose de brazos—, estoy atrapada en este lugar desde hace cinco años, no puedo volver a casa.

 _«Por tu culpa»_ se había visto tentada a decir, sin embargo, un reencuentro de tanto tiempo no podía ser arruinado de esa forma, y había madurado un poquito.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo la chica de corazón, mirando a otro lado.

Cinco segundos fueron suficientes para que hubiese un incómodo silencio, Sapphire no pensaba decir nada más, pues no había nada más de qué hablar y Platinum buscaba palabras para continuar con la conversación, deseando saber qué fue de ella en ese tiempo.

—Platinum-sama, tenemos que irnos, su prometido le espera —dijo una de las criadas en voz baja.

Pero Sapphire tenía oídos muy finos, escuchó lo dicho por la sierva y miró con incredulidad a la chica. —¿Te vas a casar?

Platinum la miró, esta vez la sorpresa, la emoción y timidez habían desaparecido de sus ojos, ahora, estaba solo una sombra fría y elegante. —Sí.

—Oh… pues, felicidades —felicitó la castaña no muy convencida—. Aunque eres un poco joven para casarte, ¿no? ¿Le conoces bien?

—Este será nuestro primer encuentro —aquellas palabras dejaron helada a Sapphire. Platinum se dio la vuelta, mirando de nuevo su camino—. Fue bueno volver a verte, espero que te quedes más tiempo esta vez.

Y se fue caminando, seguida por sus dos secuaces. Sapphire ahora estaba parada en la rama del árbol, mirando cómo Platinum se alejaba sin decir nada más. ¿Cómo podía casarse con un hombre que apenas iba a conocer?

.-

El camino de vuelta había decidido ir caminando, quería despejarse, cosa que el profesor Birch había comprendido, y rechazando el coche de vuelta, decidió retornar a Villa Raíz a pie, con la chica que caminaba en silencio mirando el suelo.

—¿Ocurrió algo allá? —Le preguntó el profesor al fin.

Sapphire se encogió de hombros. —Me aburrí, ese lugar es incómodo —le dijo, sacándole una sonrisa al profesor— Y vi a Platinum.

El profesor le miró curioso, esperando a que continuara. —¿Sí?

—Sí, estaba muy cambiada —admitió, después de un minuto frunció el ceño y miró al adulto a los ojos— ¿Se puede casar con alguien que ni siquiera conoces?

El profesor comprendió entonces lo que le preocupaba a la castaña, era normal, considerando que ella no conocía aún de todo la forma de trabajar ese mundo, y en el bosque la habían criado como una buena niña con una moral y valores, completamente diferentes a los que normalmente se inculcaban a los niños humanos.

—Se le llama comprometerse —asintió—, funciona para hacer acuerdos políticos y fortaleces naciones, como promesas o simplemente juramentos.

—¿Y dónde está el amor? —Preguntó la chica en total desacuerdo con aquella regla.

—No está, es como el trabajo —le explicó mirándola, sonriendo— pero el amor puede florecer, no todo es tan horrible.

Sapphire hizo un puchero. —Eso sí que es horroroso.

No se habló más del tema, pero era más que obvio que a Sapphire le incomodaba, no podía borrar de su cabeza la forma tan fría de actuar de los humanos, en especial los que tenían tanto poder. Definitivamente, casarse sin amor era algo horrible y eso… eso no lo quería para Platinum. Aunque fue corto el tiempo que estuvo con ella, jamás llegó a odiarla y para ella, los buenos momentos fueron mejores que los malos.

—¿Y no hay una forma de detenerlo? —Preguntó de nuevo después de unos minutos.

El profesor miró al cielo, meditando una respuesta y en cuanto la halló, se la expresó. —Se debe encontrar al prometido peligroso, si atenta contra la vida de la princesa, entonces será anulado el compromiso.

—Pero… ¿cómo se le acusa de peligroso?

—Aquello lo juzga el guardián de la princesa, un samurái experimentado —explicó—, van a seleccionar un nuevo guardián en estos días, pero para poder ganar se debe enfrentar a muerte con otros concursantes.

Sapphire ignoró totalmente que el profesor ya se había dado cuenta que hablaba de la princesa, se centró en pensar que si conseguía hacerse como guardiana de la princesa, podría quizá, salvarla de un final fatídico. Puede que fuesen demasiadas molestias, pero, a final de cuentas, fue en algún momento su amiga y debía pagar esa vieja amistad, pues cuando volviese a su monte quería hacerlo sin remordimientos ni rencores, puesto que una vez volviese a él, no volvería a salir jamás.

La cuestión estaba en: ¿De verdad Platinum valía la pena ese sacrificio?


	8. Acto 08

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon Special no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka.

 **Advertencias:** No shipping, temas fuertes.

 **Notas iniciales de capítulo:** Este fic es una participación del reto de este mes "Otoño para salir de viaje", del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak, link en mi perfil. ¡Saludos a mic20sonic20! (I'm in fireee!) XDDD

* * *

 **La Tennyo Perdida**  
 **Acto 08**  
 **—*—*—*—*—**

Un choque, otro choque, el chico cayó derrotado a la arena y Sapphire se secó el sudor de su frente, bajo la máscara. Todos aplaudieron al samurái enmascarado y ella solamente guardó su katana y ayudó a su oponente a levantarse.

—¡Último combate! —Exclamó la voz del árbitro— ¡A muerte!

Sapphire tragó, había llegado la hora, el momento que de verdad había deseado que no ocurriera.

Había decidido participar, no sabía exactamente qué la impulsaba a hacer tantas imprudencias por la hanyō, pero definitivamente no quería que esta se casara con un extraño. Era curioso, lo sentía demasiado personal. Cuando le expresó la idea al profesor, éste le apoyó, entregándole una katana, un amuleto de buena suerte y la súplica de volver viva, ella aceptó volver y juró regresar en una pieza.

Platinum por su parte, apenas se enteró de las intenciones de su vieja amiga se negó. —Es muy peligroso, no te lo permitiré, además, eres mujer, y las mujeres no pueden participar.

—Lucharé —afirmó Sapphire frente a ella, ambas se miraban con tal seriedad que nadie se atrevería a acercarse a ellas si estuviesen siendo observadas—, lucharé y ganaré, seré tu guardiana quieras o no y detendré ese matrimonio.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto? —Le preguntó la hanyō.

Sapphire se cruzó de brazos. —Porque yo no soy como ustedes, no soy una insensible humana que sería capaz de apostar su felicidad con una persona que no conozco.

En otras palabras, no tenía ni idea. Pero ante tal sermón Platinum no pudo hacer nada más que explicarle las reglas del duelo y darle una máscara de kabuki para ocultar su identidad. El resto, fue rogar a los dioses por piedad.

Una de las cosas que a Sapphire le incomodaron del combate que se iba a efectuar, (entre muchas) era la lucha final. La lucha a muerte entre los dos concursantes, donde no habría vencedor hasta que uno muriese.

Frente a ella se paró un chico de cabello pelirrojo y ojos castaño-caramelo. Tenía una katana preciosa e intenciones fijas de ganar. En cierta forma, Sapphire recordó a Silver, y con Silver recordó a Gold y a Crystal… finalmente terminó recordando el bosque.

Aquello no le ayudó para nada en la batalla.

—¡Arg! —Se quejó en cuanto sintió la katana del chico en su brazo.

No era de ella pensar demasiado, pero cuando lo hacía, generalmente pensaba en cosas como su familia, o comida. Cuando pensaba en su familia, recordaba todas las cosas que le enseñaron durante su infancia, aquello era lo que le permitía aún seguir siendo _ella_ entre tanto humano desalmado.

«—Toda vida es sagrada —explicó Crystal entregándole un pequeño dango para comer—, incluso la de los humanos».

Por eso tanto problema con asesinar a alguien en ese condenado concurso, ella le era fiel a sus enseñanzas y principios, aunque no pareciera, ella jamás había asesinado a nadie ni a nada, esa sería la primera vez que se mancharía las manos de sangre.

Atacó, el chico se volvió forzado a retroceder. Hubo silencio por un momento, Sapphire tenía la respiración agitada y estaba sucia, ocho combates seguidos, era normal. Miró de reojo a todos los espectadores, en la torre más alta de las gradas, se encontraba Platinum, mirando tranquila la pelea, pero si la conocías bien, sabrías que estaba ansiosa, apretaba su kimono y su mirada estaba muy fija en Sapphire.

Estaba preocupada y sentía que en cualquier momento detendría la pelea.

La chica de cabellos castaños negó, tanto para ella como para sí misma. No era tiempo de pensar en tonterías, apretó el mango de la katana y arremetió de nuevo contra su enemigo.

.-

Manchada de sangre, sólo había rojo en sus manos. Todos aclamaban al samurái enmascarado, cuando éste solo estaba mirando a su oponente decapitado en el suelo. No había querido eso, no había querido darle una muerte tan cruel, pero fue la más rápida y menos dolorosa que encontró.

—¿Cuál es el nombre del nuevo guardián de la princesa? —Preguntó el árbitro.

Ella estaba en shock, aun mirando el cadáver del pelirrojo.

Era cierto, ¿cómo se llamaba? Diría Haruka, pero ese nombre era el nombre por el cual Crystal y el abuelo la llamaban, era la forma en la que sus amigos la identificaban y cada vez que lo hacían le sonreían. Sapphire, era el apodo que le dio Platinum y el nombre por el cual el profesor que la había cuidado como a una hija la reconocía.

Pero Haruka se sentía morir y Sapphire estaba en shock, porque Sapphire se dio cuenta que estaba matando a Haruka y lo único que deseaba era protegerla.

—May —dijo sin más, con voz apagada.

En las gradas, todos aplaudieron, menos Platinum que lucía preocupada por la chica que acababa de volverse una asesina por ella.

.-

Lo que pasó después de eso no fue algo que Sapphire hubiese querido recordar, cumplió lo que prometió, esperó meses, meses en los cuales cuidó de la princesa como la guardiana que era, sin decir una palabra jamás, pues su voz femenina podría delatarla y porque… no podía. Platinum temía que Sapphire se hubiese roto cuando asesinó a aquel muchacho, puesto que no le hablaba a nadie más que a ella y el profesor que iba a visitarla de vez en cuando.

Nueve meses pasaron, May había ganado la confianza de los amos del feudo y cuando acusó al prometido de Platinum de potencial peligro anularon el compromiso.

—Te dije que cumpliría —le dijo una vez el chico se había ido.

Platinum, a solas con ella le agradeció con una sonrisa amable. —Gracias.

Sapphire se permitió quitarse la máscara y sonreírle, después de mucho tiempo. —No es nada.

Y como con el profesor hace años, cuando pudo irse no lo hizo, se quedó al lado de la princesa, como May, su guardián de la máscara kabuki, al que todos le temían por su ferocidad, habilidades desarrolladas y salvajismo para con los que atentaban contra su ama, la que en poco tiempo, volvió a ser su amiga.

Pero hubo algo que ninguna de las dos calculó. La ira que la guerrera había causado en el ex prometido de la princesa.


	9. Acto Final

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon Special no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka.

 **Advertencias:** No shipping, temas fuertes.

 **Notas iniciales de capítulo:** Este fic es una participación del reto de este mes "Otoño para salir de viaje", del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak, link en mi perfil. ¡De nuevo por los afanes vengo con un final horrible! *llora en un rincón*

* * *

 **La Tennyo Perdida**  
 **Acto Final**  
 **—*—*—*—*—**

Una guerra fue declarada.

El prometido de Platinum estaba furioso por las acusaciones del guardián de ésta, a tal punto que decidió arrasar con todo el feudo que gobernaba la bella hanyō. Sus mejores guerreros estaban luchando por defender las aldeas, sus padres habían escapado y ella estaba en su habitación, en la parte más recóndita de su palacio, donde nadie la encontraría.

Ella misma se había escondido, sabiendo que a ella era a quien buscaban y sabiendo que no tendría oportunidad de luchar. ¿Dónde estaba _May_? Ayudando a pelear, claramente, en las puertas frontales del palacio.

De verdad, Platinum temía por la vida de su amiga. A tal límite de que no podía estar tranquila, se movía por toda su oscura habitación, mordiéndose la uña de su pulgar. Finalmente, no pudo más. Decidió ir a buscar a su guardiana, si ella moría también… no se lo perdonaría.

.-

Debía proteger la mansión a toda costa, a pesar de que ellos fueran más fuertes que ella, a pesar de que el feudo ya había caído y que no había esperanzas. Debía persistir por Platinum.

Pero todos estaban muertos, y ella había matado a tantos… no podía, con tanta sangre no podía pensar bien, el olor a hierro afectaba sus sentidos y la preocupación podía con ella. Al final, no podría proteger a nadie, apenas tenía una oportunidad, buscar a Platinum y sacarla de allí a toda costa.

Aunque, ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Si ni siquiera se podía levantar ya, la habían golpeado en la cabeza, estaba sangrando por los diversos cortes que le causaron sus oponentes y estaba cansada. El enemigo estaba frente a ella, un joven de cabello castaño, ojos del mismo color y mirada fría.

Había algo de que lo se arrepentía en serio, y era morir de esa forma, en un lugar tan sucio, lejos de su hogar, el monte del Este, donde Crystal y Gold estaban… ¿todavía estarían esperándola? ¿Siquiera la recordarían?

—Abuelo… —susurró, no podía hablar, pero con ese susurro dio a entender que oraba a su abuelo, para que le permitiera al menos una muerte tranquila y una reencarnación más favorable.

Esperó a que la katana de su enemigo la atravesara, pero ningún impacto llegó. Miró con lentitud al frente y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Lloró sin poder evitarlo, la había protegido…

—¡Haruka! —Gritó alguien a su derecha, inmediatamente, fue abrazada.

Gold había matado a su oponente y Crystal la abrazaba llorando, con una sonrisa. No lo podía creer, pero aceptó el abrazo, aunque fuese una ilusión o un delirio, quería creer que ellos estaban ahí con ella.

—Estás tan grande… —susurró la kitsune apretándola contra sí.

—¿E-es real? —Preguntó la chica dejándose abrazar. —¿Ustedes en serio…?

—Estás herida —dijo Gold aproximándose a ella preocupado, quitándole la máscara de kabuki y viendo como estaba llorando, como una pequeña niña que acababa de encontrar a sus padres después de andar perdida. El kitsune frunció el ceño, los humanos le habían hecho eso…— Te llevaremos al monte.

Se aproximó para cargarla en brazos, sin embargo, ella no se dejó, levantándose por su propia cuenta y mirándolos suplicante. —Platinum… ella viene.

—¿La hanyō? —Preguntó el chico de cabello azabache— ¡Pero si…!

—¡Está bien! —Se aproximó a decir Crystal sonriente, secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos y ayudando a Haruka a sostenerse— Hemos acabado con el ejército de los humanos, todos han venido a por ti —aquello sorprendió a la chica— Tenemos tiempo, la llevaremos, está aquí, ¿no?

Haruka asintió fatigada, sonriendo, sintiéndose en paz por fin, después de tantos años…

—¡SAPPHIREEE!

El grito desgarrador de su ama la dejó helada, olvidando sus heridas y que los dos kitsune estaban con ella, salió corriendo hasta donde escuchó la voz de Platinum. Corrió por todo el palacio, siendo seguida por dos zorros, uno blanco y otro negro.

Cuando abrió la puerta del dormitorio de la chica vio una escena que despertó su instinto asesino. Los kitsune jamás pensaron en su vida ver cómo su querida niña asesinaba a sangre fría a un humano. ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo? Ese maldito estaba profanando el cuerpo de Platinum, había tocado a su ama de la peor forma que pudo haberlo hecho.

La chica de cabello azabache estaba en el suelo, llorando sin decir nada. Sapphire se acercó a ella y con un sábana la cubrió, no llorando, porque en ese momento necesitaba infundirle seguridad y ser confortada…

.-

—Me alegra verte de nuevo —le había dicho Yellow con una sonrisa amable—. Has crecido como una mujer fuerte.

Pero Sapphire no decía nada. Necesitaba un descanso mental, tantas emociones iban a poder con ella, todos en el bosque lucían bien, estaban como siempre, como los recordaba y claro, todos eran longevos, no como ella, que en solo seis años había cambiado tanto.

Aunque sí había algo que había cambiado: Mori-kami-sama. El dios de la montaña había muerto en cuanto con todas sus fuerzas deshizo el sello del monte, para permitir que todos fueran a ayudar a su querida Haruka; al parecer, el abuelo había escuchado su plegaria. Ahora, lo reemplazaba un dios novato, de unos ochocientos años, pero con apariencia de un joven jovial.

—¿Dónde está el nuevo dios? —Preguntó Sapphire a la rubia.

Yellow se sorprendió porque la chica había preguntado por su nuevo amo, pensando que la muerte del abuelo la iba a afectar más… quizá, no podía estar más afectada de lo que ya estaba.

—Trata de curar las heridas de la hanyō —explicó la chica—, Red-sama es un dios, por lo que es el único que se puede acercar a ella —le aplicó un poco de ungüento en una herida—; después de todo, es un ser celestial.

—Siempre me pregunté… —dijo Sapphire mirando la herida que Yellow curaba— ¿además de la sangre humana… qué otro tipo de sangre corre por sus venas?

—Es una Tennyo[1] —le contestó Yellow—. Una diosa, prácticamente, la tierra no es un lugar para las Tennyo, debería estar en el mundo puro.

Las Tennyo, Crystal le había explicado de ellas, unas preciosas mujeres que solamente podían volver a su mundo con su manto de plumas celestial, que le entregaban a su persona amada, y que esta misma persona les devolvía.

Se levantó y caminó hasta el recinto en el que se encontraba el nuevo dios de la montaña. Éste tenía la cabeza de la Tennyo en su regazo y la acariciaba suavemente. Justo como el abuelo lo hizo con ella en su tiempo.

—Puedes pasar —le dijo el dios con una sonrisa—, está dormida.

Sapphire abrió la puerta lentamente y entró, sentándose frente al chico de cabello azabache y ojos rojos que le causaron escalofríos. Éste la miraba con una sonrisa tranquila y amable, aunque se notaba preocupado por su estado. Últimamente, no hacía nada más que recibir la preocupación de los demás.

—Es un placer conocerte al fin, Haruka —le dijo Red—. Eres muy famosa entre todos, ¿sabías? Siempre me hablan de ti.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó la chica en voz baja, el dios asintió—… ¿Qué ha pasado los últimos cinco años?

—Oh, muchas cosas —explicó con interés—. Cuando te fuiste hubo una depresión colectiva entre todos los yōkais de la montaña, muchos sufrieron, algunos casi mueren si tu abuelo no les motiva —sonrió—, Gold y Crys mejoraron su relación, Silver se integró con los demás… ¿Sabías que Inari le dio permiso a Crys para contraer votos matrimoniales con Gold?

Sapphire se mostró sorprendida. —¿Se van a casar?

—No, Crys se avergonzó mucho cuando la diosa le dijo aquello —rió—, pero no falta mucho para que ocurra una boda. —Después, dejó de sonreír— Pero supongo que lo que pasó en el monte no es lo que te preocupa de verdad.

La chica bajó la mirada, evitando verlo a los ojos. Observó a Platinum, que dormía plácidamente. —¿Se mejorará?

—No —contestó el chico con sinceridad—, los espectros nunca olvidamos, Haruka.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. —¿No hay ninguna manera?

—Bueno… —dijo meditabundo— podrías devolverle su manto de plumas celestial y devolverla al mundo puro, las Tennyo tienden a olvidar todo lo que pasaron en la tierra siempre que se les devuelve su manto.

—¿Qué le hace creer que yo tengo el manto? —Cuestionó cansada.

—No puedo imaginar a nadie más que lo posea —contestó Red.

La castaña sonrió con amargura, vaya que el chico sí era un dios, porque había dado en el cavo. Solamente que era duro, pero, si con eso reparaba el daño… no le importaba ser borrada de los recuerdos de la Tennyo.

.-

Al día siguiente, la guerrera llevó a su ama al claro donde se conocieron, el lugar donde todo empezó, el mismo claro en el que fue encontrada por su protector. Era un invierno, como todas aquellas veces. Haruka había tomado a su rota amiga de la mano durante todo el camino de viaje.

En cuanto ésta le entregó la parte complementaria del kimono que deshizo un día de verano pasa su amiga, ésta abrió los ojos mirándola con incredulidad, despertando por un momento. Negó varias veces, lloró su nombre, pero la castaña se mantuvo firme, sonriéndole nada más. Entonces, la estrechó entre sus brazos, ella usaba el mismo yukata que llevaba cuando se conocieron y estaba igual de descalza, mientras la Tennyo… se veía magnífica.

—Haruka —le susurró al oído—. Es ese mi nombre.

Eso fue lo último que escuchó Platinum antes de perder el conocimiento y desaparecer en los brazos de la persona que la protegió por tanto tiempo.

Esa fue la muerte definitiva de Haruka Mori.

.-

Se cuenta que la guerrera vagó por el monte, volvió con su familia, pero había quedado vacía. Cada día de invierno iba al claro en donde empezó y terminó todo, para recordar todos los momentos vividos y ahogar sus penas con la pura y blanca nieve.

En una de esas ocasiones sus llantos llegó a oídos de un viajero, un invasor del bosque, que visitaba por tercera vez en su vida el monte. Éste se acercó a ella en silencio, viéndola con su yukata azul, arrodillada en el suelo y con su cabello castaño cubriendo su rostro.

Se arrodilló frente a ella.

—¿Por qué lloras? —Preguntó.

Ella no le miró siquiera, solo sonrió tristemente. —Estoy sola… tengo miedo, supongo.

Él le extendió la mano, la chica la observó por un momento confundida. —¿Cómo te llamas?

Lo miró a los ojos, sorprendiéndose, para finalmente sonreír ante lo irónica que era su vida.

—Sapphire, Sapphire Birch.


End file.
